But I thought it was a Queendom!
by armedlord
Summary: This is what could happen when Little Viki ends up in Suikoden 5. Crackfic. Contents inside are just plain wrong.


Disclaimer: Characters of Suikoden belong to Konami as far as I know. I don't own anything but my own thoughts and stupidity.

Please note that this is a spam/crackfic and not to be taken seriously. If you do, I will laugh at you. This takes place in Suikoden 5, Before Lyon rejoins near the end.

**"But I Thought it was a Queendom?!?" **

**By: Armedlord**

* * *

It was a very quiet night for Dawn Castle. Not a peep in the night as far as anyone can tell. 

It was at that moment that Viki, the teleporting sorceress awoken from her peaceful slumber.

"...mmmm...waffu..."

Walking, while trying to rub her eyes, she attempted to find the kitchen for a snack before going back to sleep.

Only for her to end up at Prince Falenas' doorstep.

Blushing, she idly wondered if he was awake and if he was willing to guide her towards the kitchen, before shaking her head at such a thought.

Looking to her left, she noticed that Kyle, one of the Queen's Knights devoted to protect the Prince, was sleeping.

She frowned.

_That's odd._ She thought. _He wouldn't sleep protecting the Prince. What's going on?_

Curious to if the Prince was there, Viki began to open the door. It was locked.

The Prince NEVER locked his door.

A small drop of fear enveloped inside of her and she began to lean on the door, ear pressed, intent to see if she could hear anything from inside the room.

What she heard was the sound of moans and muffled protests.

Deciding that something bad was happening she took action by casting a lighting spell at the door, shattering it. (not to mention frying Kyle by accident)

She shouted, "Mr. Prince!"

A second later, she ran in.

Five seconds later, a feminine scream loud enough to finally awaken anyone up that didn't shoot up from the previous roar of the thunder rang out.

----

"Let me get this straight," said a very tired Lucretia Merces. "You had thought that the Prince was in trouble and decided to barge in, and then saw her?"

"Her" being a young girl carrying a rod, that was dressed and looked EXACTLY like Viki - had she been reduced into a child-like form.

Said smaller looking person, that looked like Viki was grabbing on a very much embarrassed Prince's arm, who was tied up earlier in the night by same said girl.

Oddly enough, about nearly all the young women and none of the men were there other than the Prince. The fact that the men were beaten to a pulp for having lolicon thoughts of the girl was ignored for such a reason.

"Yes!", the Viki that they knew of practically screamed out. "I saw her with the Prince's pant's down and-"

"That's enough Viki," grumbled Miakis, who was in a rather dark mood instead of her usual playful one.

_Damn it! I wanted to be the one that takes away his virginity!_ Miakis' mentally grumped. "I think we get the point."

"I see," muttered Luserina Barows, apparently having the same thoughts.

Turning towards the younger Viki, Luserina began to speak with a serious intent to hurt.

"Why did you take advantage of the Prince?"

The answer was quick and to the point with an easy smile from the girl.

"Whoever gets the prince gets the kingdom."

**"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?"**

It didn't matter which woman said it.

"I said," the younger Viki began to repeat, "whoever gets the prince gets the kingdom."

**"WHY?"**

Again, it didn't matter who said it.

Young Viki scoffed and flicked some of her hair out of her eyes.

"If you wanted to live in a life of luxury, wouldn't you do it too?"

And with that, she teleported away, leaving the Prince alone with the rest of his loyal and oh-so-devoted female troops.

The Prince suddenly felt an impeding feeling of doom down his spine. It didn't help that before the younger girl's teleport, she had apparently pulled down his pants. He looked to the left, and then to the right before looking upwards as if to plea for the heavens.

"Help..."

And that was when all hell broke loose.

---

End.

Authors notes: Namely I blame the people of the TFF for somehow dragging me into the black hole that is called a fanfic writer. I blame F-1 for the title of this fanfic. I actually had a second part of this out or at least somewhat made in my mind, but it goes beyond the laws that this place has for one. The sloppy form of this is on TFF, but I won't really tell you where that is as that is where I plan to place the second part.


End file.
